


Nightmares

by Monstacatz



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Comforts Dean, Dean Has Nightmares, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has trouble sleeping due to nightmares from Hell. Castiel stays to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops sorry here I go again with the writing really short things im sorry, oneshots are fun.  
> If anyone has any tips for improvement they'd be much appreciated ♡.  
> Sorry if Cas and Dean seem OOC I'm no good at this

Dean’s eyes flew open and he gasped out a terrified breath. For a moment he couldn’t remember where he was but then it hit him that he was with Sam and not still trapped in Hell.

He was still riled up from the nightmare, even after his realization of safety and as he was staring up at the dark ceiling with his fists clenched he heard the familiar sound of Cas appearing in the room.

He quickly threw his arm across his face and pretended to be sleeping but it was no use; Cas had already noticed he was up. The angel walked over to his bed and looked down at him, looking concerned.  
“Hello Dean, are you alright?”

“M’fine Cas, whatta ya want?” That had definitely come out more sleep muffled than Dean had intended.  
“I heard noises of distress and came to check on you and Sam, has something happened?” Dean snorted. “Our guardian angel, huh? Doesn’t your vessel need sleep?”

“It does not require as much rest as you or Sam. Now perhaps you should get some more rest if there is no threat.”

Dean rolled over and shut his eyes as Cas disappeared, cracking them open again once the coast was clear. He couldn’t do it. Every time he closed his eyes visions from Hell plagued his mind and every time he slept all he could hear was the screams of the many souls he tortured.

He balled his fists up in the sheets and tried to block it all out but to no avail. Fear and regret along with many other unwanted emotions chased each other around inside his head, determined that he would get no more sleep that night. 

After ten minutes of more fruitless attempts Dean gave up and sat upright against the padded headboard. He couldn’t turn on the bedside lamp to drive away his unease for fear of waking Sam, who, after years living the life of a hunter slept lightly. 

He worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, wondering what he could do or where he could go without disturbing anyone. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand and let out and exasperated sigh. 3:00 am. Great. He sank back down from his sitting position to lean on his elbow and shut his eyes again as he heard Cas enter the room for the second time that night.

“Dean? Is it the nightmares again?” The angel questioned, keeping his voice low, cautious of waking Sam.  
“Yeah, it’s nothing. I’m just having some trouble getting to sleep is all.”

“Would you like me to stay here? I have no other business to attend to tonight.” Dean shook his head tiredly. “No Cas, it’s fine, I’m fine. Thanks anyway.”

Regardless of what he said, he didn’t hear the angel leave, just the slight groan of the wooden chair across the room as he sat down on it. Despite telling him to leave, Cas’ presence did make Dean feel slightly safer. Being an angel probably had that effect on people, he supposed.

Just as he was finally drifting off again another memory surfaced and he was suddenly wide awake again, sitting bolt upright with his heart hammering and his breath short. Cas stood up without a word and crossed the room to him. 

Dean looked at him, confused, when he sat down next to him on the bed and kicked off his shoes before lifting the covers and getting under them beside him. 

“Cas! What the hell?!” 

“You seem to be quite frightened, and I said I’d stay. I don’t mind your nightmares and humans seem to take comfort in close proximity to one another. Go to sleep, Dean, I will protect you and your brother.”

As much as Dean would hate to admit it, it was pretty comforting to have an Angel of the Lord next to him and although he was a little awkward he managed to fall asleep without that much trouble. 

Although it was weird to Dean while he was awake, in his sleep he had no issue having Cas there. Gradually he moved closer to him until he was right up against his side. He let out a quiet noise of distress and Cas moved his arm around his shoulders and ran his hand up and down his arm gently.

This seemed to calm Dean down as he sighed and rested his head against Cas’ chest, peaceful in his sleep for now. Cas looked down at him and smiled slightly, carding his hand through his hair on impulse.

He froze for a second, but when Dean didn’t stir he continued petting him with that amused smile still playing on his face. The feared Dean Winchester was kind of cuddly in his sleep.

The End


End file.
